helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Ishida Ayumi
|image = IshidaAyumi-JamaShinaideHereWeGo.jpg |caption = Ishida Ayumi, Giugno 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sendai, |bloodtype = 0 |zodiac = |height = 153 cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, cantante, attrice, modella |active = 2010-presente |agency = Step One (2010-2011) UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |label = zetima |join = 29 Settembre 2011 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 10à Generazione |debutsingle = Pyocopyoco Ultra |acts = Morning Musume, Harvest, HI-FIN, Hello! Project Mobekimasu }} Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) è un membro della 10° Generazione delle Morning Musume, delle Harvest e delle HI-FIN. Prima di entrare nelle Morning Musume, Ayumi faceva parte del gruppo Dorothy Little Happy della Avex Trax. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2011 Ishida Ayumi entrò nelle Morning Musume il 29 Settembre insieme a Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki e la ex Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Kudo Haruka. La 10° Generazione fece il suo debutto nel gruppo durante il concerto "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~", durante il quale cantarono "Tomo" e, nel concerto finale, anche "Namidacchi" 2012 Il 18 Aprile fu annunciato che Tanaka Reina e la 9° e 10° Generazione avrebbero recitat nel musical "Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki", in scena dal 6 al 12 Giugno del 2012. Il 13 Maggio fu annunciato un mini-concerto in cui avrebbero partecipato la 9° e la 10° Generazione delle Morning Musume e la 2° Generazione delle S/mileage, inititolato Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. Il 24 Agosto fu annunciato che Ayumi sarebbe stata assente da tutti gli eventi in programma nel prossimo mese a causa di una slogatura alla caviglia. Il 10 Ottobre fu annunciato che Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki e Takeuchi Akari delle S/mileage avrebbero formato un nuovo gruppo, le Harvest. 2013 Il 2 Marzo è stato annunciato che Ayumi farà parte del nuovo gruppo del movimento SATOUMI, HI-FIN, insieme a Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai e Ikuta Erina. Il 15 Maggio è stato annunciato la data del rilascio del suo primo photobook, Ishida Ayumi, che sarebbe uscito il 15 luglio. L'8 novembre, Tsunku ha annunciato nel suo blog che, in modo da riuscire a far uscire il singolo delle Juice Ijiwaru de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu, Ayumi sostituirà Miyamoto Karin nella dance shot di Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo. Profilo Informazioni= *'Nome:' Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) *'Soprannomi:' Daaishi (だーいし), Ayumin, Ayuyu *'Data di nascita:' 7 gennaio 1997 (16 anni) *'Città Natale:' Sendai, Miyagi, Giappone *'Altezza:' 150cm (5'0") *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Membro **2011-09-29: Membro delle Morning Musume *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-29: Membro *'Anni nelle Morning Musume:' 2 anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' Blu *'Gruppi Hello! Project:' **'Morning Musume (2011 -) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011 - 2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013 -) **Harvest (2012 -) **HI-FIN (2013 -) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby: 'Moda, danza *'Abilità speciali: 'Ballare, fare treccine e lavorare a maglia *'Cibi preferiti: 'Angurie, caramelle ramune e caramelle gusto soda *'Materie preferite: Matematica e scienze *'Cibi che non le piacciono: '''Funghi, granchi *'Colori preferiti: Bianco, rosso, rosa e arancione *'Parole preferite: "'Sorriso luminoso" *'Motto: '"Sorridere sempre" *'''Persone che la ispirano: Michishige Sayumi, Suzuki Airi *'Membro preferito delle OG:' Mitsui Aika *'Canzone preferita delle Morning Musume:' Naichau Kamo *'Altre canzoni preferite:' Ichibu to Zenbu, Niji, "Fuyu no Ageha" di Kiuchi Riona e Hisoda Ramu, Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi Tachi yo, Haru ni Nattara DVD solo *2012.08.18 Greeting ~Ishida Ayumi~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.08.14 AYUMI in GUAM Discografia Singoli= ;Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debutto) *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan ;Harvest *Forest Time ;HI-FIN *Kaigan Seisou Danshi |-|Albums= ;Morning Musume *13 Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ |-|DVDs= ;DVD di gruppo *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) ;DVD dei FANCLUB *2012.05.XX Morning Musume 10ki Member Ohirome Event (モーニング娘。１０期メンバーお披露目イベント) *2012.09.XX Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ (モーニング娘。１０期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日＼(^O^)／今夜の主役は...まーちゃん！～) *2012.11.XX Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.01.XX Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~1st Anniversary Celebration~ (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝1周年！～) *2013.03.XX Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (譜久村聖＆飯窪春菜バースデーイベント 〜高校生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.05.25 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ (石田亜佑美バースデーイベントDX～９期メンの２人を迎えて～) *2013.08.24 Morning Musume。 9ki and 10ki Members WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko Pyoko Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.09.26 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~ (鞘師理保バースデーイベント〜鞘師のこと、いつ祝うの？今でしょ！！〜) |-|Group Songs= *2012.07.04 Seishun Domannaka (con Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Daisuki 100 Manten (con Fukumura Mizuki) *2013.01.23 Watashi no Dekkai Hana (con Tanaka Reina e Iikubo Haruna) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (con Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina e Iikubo Haruna) |-|Concerti= ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika *Graduation Special *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina *Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ Photobook Photobook Individuali *2013.07.15 Ishida Ayumi Photobook Digitali *2013.01.22 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Ayumi version) *2013.03.26 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) (Ayumi version) *2013.04.09 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) *2013.04.30 Aka to Ao no battle (赤と青のbattle) (con Sayashi Riho) Photobook in Gruppo *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Juukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) Magazine Cover Girl *2012.11.15 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Cover di gruppo * *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.04.27 B.L.T U-17 Vol.22 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.08.23 Young Jump (with Suzuki Airi (Main feature), Michishige Sayumi, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, & Sayashi Riho) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi & Sayashi Riho) *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Oda Sakura, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (with Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (with Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Oda Sakura) *2013.09.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.9 (Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, & Satou Masaki) Altri Lavori Programmi TV *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen(数学♥女子学園) Teatro *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2013 Gogakuyuu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Curiosità *Sarebbe potuta diventare una modella della rivista Kera quando aveva 11 anni. Sua cugina, Ishida Mio, che era una modella della rivista, le aveva dato la possibilità di partecipare ma sua madre ha rifiutato. *Ha iniziato a prendere lezioni di canto e ballo 2 anni prima di entrare nelle Morning Musume. *E' il primo membro delle Morning Musume da Miyagi. *Tsunku pensa che le sue abilità nella danza siano molto alte. *Faceva parte gi un gruppo chiamato b minor. *Prima di unirsi all'Hello! Project, faceva parte del gruppo Dorothy Little Happy sotto l'etichetta discografica Avex. Ha lasciato il gruppo prima di fare il suo debutto ufficiale. *Durante la sua presentazione il giorno del debutto, ha rivelato che la sua specialità è ballare e che vorrebbe esibirsi individualmente il più presto possibile. *Considera i suoi occhi castani la parte più affascinante di sè. *Nel 2010 faceva parte del team di cheerleader Tohoku Golden Angels a Sendai. *Quando le hanno chiesto a quale aspetto del suo make up fosse più legata, ha risposto "mettere della lozione idratante prima di truccarsi". *E' nota per essere una grande fan di Suzuki Airi, come ha dichiarato a Nagoya. *E' il primo membro della 10° Generazione ad essersi tinto i capelli. *E' una dei tre membri attuali delle Morning Musume ad avere i capelli tinti. *Quando le hanno chiesto cosa farebbe se si trovasse su un'isola deserta, ha risposto che cavalcherebbe una balena per tornare a casa. *E' un'intima amica di Iikubo Haruna *E' convinta che non perderà mai le sue abilità nella danza e che non smetterà mai di impegnarsi. *Considera Fukumura Mizuki la sua rivale. *Ha lo stesso numero di scarpe di Tanaka Reina. *Ha lo stesso cognome di Ishida Anna delle SKE48 ''e delle AKB48'', di Ishida Yuumi delle NMB48'' '''e di Ishida Haruka delle ''AKB48, ma non sono parenti. *La sua famiglia possiede una pasticceria. *Le piacerebbe fare una cover di Morning Coffee se Tsunku le assegnasse questo compito. *Vorrebbe passare meno tempo a perfezionare le sue abilità nel ballo per godersi il suo tempo nelle Morning Musume. *Come Suzuki Kanon, considera Michishige Sayumi l'idol perfetta. *Ha dichiarato che l'unica cosa che mangia come spuntino di mezzanotte sono i mandarini. *In un'intervista ha detto che pensa che Sayashi Riho sia carina. *La sua parola preferita in inglese è "difficult". *Ayumi prenderà il posto di Miyamoto Karin nel dance shot di Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo perchè Karin non può ballare e Ayumi le assomiglia molto come caratteristiche fisiche (peso, altezza...) Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog della 10° Generazione *Blog di Ishida Ayumi in inglese cs:Ishida Ayumi de:Ishida Ayumi en:Ishida Ayumi es:Ishida Ayumi fr:Ishida Ayumi zh:石田亜佑美 Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:10° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:Membri Categoria:Harvest Categoria:HI-FIN